


Watcher

by IdleLeaves (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny, Luna, the stars, and some time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> The holiday season, sometime before _Order of the Phoenix_. For a fic-generator prompt of Ginny, Luna, Quidditch, and a secret wish.

She came back to school with her pockets stuffed full of sweets and smelling of spiced apples. A couple of days early, perhaps, but her mother had agreed that even a bright child couldn't study in a house crammed with people and the boys making so much noise. Ginny stowed her schoolbooks under her bed, managing to imitate her mother's tone of voice with reasonable success, and caught Luna's knowing smile out of the corner of her eye.

There were some advantages to the holidays, she thought later, as she waited in the chair closest to the door until exactly ten past the hour. The common room was deserted, but no classes in the morning, nor for several mornings yet, meant that lamps would still be lit in the dormitories upstairs. Luna stepped inside when the door was opened for her, wide eyes glancing around; she wasn't used to breaking rules. Neither were, but Ginny wasn't the one in her nightclothes and out of her dormitory at sometime past midnight.

Ginny relocated the pillows to the foot of the bed. The window beside the headboard didn't do any good when lying down the proper way. It was too cold to leave it open, but the glass was free of fingerprints and the moonlight wasn't bright enough to drown out the stars.

Luna must have had one picked out before she'd settled under the covers; as soon as he head hit the pillow she told Ginny its name and constellation.

"What did you wish for?" Ginny asked when Luna went quiet a moment later.

"Can't tell," Luna explained. "That ruins it."

"It doesn't work, anyhow." She squinted, trying to find the rest of the stars in a blurred cluster.

"Because most people do it _wrong_."

Ginny grinned, but, this time, didn't ask for clarification. She was occasionally fascinated with the way Luna could sound far-away and honest at the same time, completely convinced of concepts she'd never proven and beasts she'd never seen. To Ginny, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, it was something like a complex and unending game of make-believe; but listening to her describe creatures and conspiracies she hadn't made up on her own, her voice soft in the darkness, Ginny wondered if she might envy Luna's faith.

"I'm going to fly better than I did before Christmas," Ginny declared, once the conversation drifted to Quidditch.

"You're good already," Luna said, eyes still on the sky. She looked over at Ginny without turning her head. "You're not still trying to impress Harry, are you?"

Luna's seriousness, fabricated as it was, struck Ginny as ridiculous, and she laughed. "No!" she said, with all the exasperation she could muster. "Not him. But, of course..."

There were very few things about Luna that were honestly predictable, but one of those things was the way the amusement in her eyes muted when there were particular thoughts Ginny avoided putting into words; it was a similar sort of quiet understanding to the one she showed when Ginny stared at her parchment just a second too long, making sure the words stayed where she put them.

An abrupt yawn gave Ginny an excuse to close her eyes, and a hand covered hers under the blankets. She felt Luna roll onto her side, and could picture the faint smile playing at the corners of her lips. Her breath was warm against Ginny's cheek, and two words were all Luna needed. "I know."


End file.
